Quadrants are BS
by Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: Quartets, on the other hand... Might just be the best thing you've ever agreed to. AraFefNepRezi polyamorous girlfriends, anyone?


**I may or may not continue this? I mean, it does have plot hints, and I sort of have an idea of what I want to do but... I don't know.**

 **I do really love writing these girls though.**

 **And I hope you really love reading about them!**

* * *

It's always the same, with Nepeta sprawling across your lap while you're trying to work through page after page of paperwork. As the Empress and now president of the Alternia (the country, not the planet anymore), you have your work cut out for you. Most trolls, if not all, fall under your jurisdiction regardless of what human country they now reside in. That of course, leads to conflict when they break the laws of that country.

You've also your own small (compared to the seas your used to rule over, at least) plot of land to take care of. It's not as if you don't have any help, but you shoulder the brute of it out of pride.

Thankfully Terezi helps out with the judicial parts, and Nepeta keeps you from working yourself too much. Aradia is... Exploring usually, and the rest of the original group are scattered.

Even the humans have moved on, it seems. You hardly talk to them anymore. Rose is apparently still in a quadrant with Kanaya though, and both Eridan and Vriska fit somewhere in there. As for you, well... You've decided the quadrants are complete bullshit, along with Terezi, Aradia, and Nepeta. You're currently in a happy mess of a relationship with the three of them.

The cat-troll bumps your chin with one of her horns, earning her a semi-annoyed snort. "Yes?" You ask lightly.

"Are you purrhaps done for the day?" She hums.

Looking down at her, you smile. "Whale, not quite. Maybe you shoal'd've brought your huskt- laptop." You're still getting used to the words human's use, although its been many, many sweeps since the game ended and the earth got a 'hard reset'. You've forgotten the specifics and it doesn't matter, seeing as you're practically immortal.

Nepeta rolls her eyes. " _Shoal_? That was horrible, and mew know it."

You ignore her in favor of returning to your work, carefully sorting through things you will have to deal with directly and the rest. Humans don't usually try argue when you're the one to boss them around, but they start getting bolder farther down the hemospectrum. As if they could take on even a mutant blood. Humans are just so _cute_ when they get like that.

Nepeta makes a displeased hiss and gets her 'cell phone' out. You glance at the screen curiously, unsurprised by the noble blue text. She types out her reply with an adorable little grin, and you can feel your will to finish this work weakening along with your wrist.

You _reelly_ want to snuggle up to her, maybe watch Animal Planet in Terezi's room. She's got the best sound system, mostly because she likes to judge Dave's newest tracks before he releases them. He's pretty popular now-a-days. He's known for having impeccable timing, which doesn't surprise you.

Nepeta continues to chit-chat with Equius and you try your best to concentrate on the papers in front of you. It's... Much harder than you'd admit, especially when you can feel Nepeta's warm body pressed up against your side. Not like Aradia, who is practically burning compared to your seadwelling-self, but comfortably warm. Terezi is just a bit cooler, but she's all bones and giggles. Not very good for one-on-one snuggles, especially when she's covered head to toe in that chalk of hers.

Finally you just throw your fuchsia pen down and warp your arms around Nepeta, sighing happily into the crown of her head. "Are you hungry?" You ask her.

She's still for a moment, apparently surprised. "No, Fefurry." She finally answers, laughing. "Why?"

"I am. I want some sushi. Or whale, preferably. Humans and their dumb conservation laws." Your mouth waters as you remember the days when Eridan would hunt lusus for you and Gl'bgolyb. She didn't mind sharing, and the swim from the surface back home was quite the workout.

Nepeta laughs, bucking your chin with her horns again. The motion sends your head snapping back at a rather uncomfortable angle, but you simply shove her away. "Hey!"

She blinks in surprise, her eyes going wide when she realizes she may've actually hurt you. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." You interrupt. "Super strong royal blood, remember?" You tease, flexing.

Nepeta has the nerve to snort, "Yeah. You want me to call in your order then, purrincess? Terezi has all the food places on the cork board." Terezi is also the only one to actually use the cork board.

You bare your teeth, half joking and half warning. "Yes. And if you could cull her up and sea when she's coming home, that'd be nice."

Nepeta smiles and you swear your blood pusher implodes on itself. Goodness, do you adore her. She presses a quick kiss to your cheek before slinking out, your eyes following her departure. She's still got her Huntress's grace.

With a sigh, you begin the process of stacking your papers back up and preparing them for tomorrow, dimly noting when the water turns on. A shower, probably, because it doesn't immediately turn off. Terezi must be home then. Huh.

You get up with a stretch, your left arm cracking from being in the same form signing position for so long. It doesn't help that you've already injured that hand either (from stress fractures and keeping the higher castes in line. You will _not_ accept transgressors, regardless of their helpfulness).

"Fuck." You curse. Your other hand glows with bright pink energy and you start to heal it.

Nepeta's head peeks in your office, "Feferi?" She stops when she notices your actions. "You've rebroken it, haven't mew!?"

"It wasn't broken in the first place, silly." You laugh off her concern.

She paces around you while you continue to heal yourself, but doesn't comment. She knows by now not to. She's not your mother, nor is she your superior.

You've only just finished when the doorbell rings, and Nepeta scampers off to pay the delivery person while you move to set up the kitchen table for three. Nepeta takes a little longer than she should've, but you know she's just chatting up the deliverer. She makes friends very easily now that she's not stuck in a cave.

You settle down and grab your own phone, planning checking trollian. Maybe Equius is still online.

You stop only when you hear foot steps approaching, two pairs. One you know is Nepeta and her adorable paw-socks, and the other is Terezi. Her steps are much more measured and precise. Sharp sounding. Aradia moves like she's dancing, or maybe drunk. You can never decide.

"Well, hello there." Terezi wraps her arms around your shoulders when she enters, burying her face in your mass of hair. She takes a deep sniff, and you can't help but laugh. "You smell like raspberries." She says curiously.

"Don't I alwaves?" You respond, turning your face to kiss her cheek.

"Not the same." She huffs, running her nose down your shoulder. She stops at your wrist and narrows her slightless eyes accusingly.

You bite down on your lip and turn your attention to the food Nepeta has spread out. "Ohhh, you got toro!" You cheer. Fatty tuna is the best kind of tuna, after all.

Your girlfriends exchange loaded glances before following in suit. Terezi grabs the most colorful, of course, while Nepeta nibbles at the hamichi. "So what've you been up to, Rezi?" She asks.

Terezi launches into a long rant about Kanaya's most recent batch of wrigglers containing lime bloods, all information you already know. It's a strange and unexpected development, to be sure, but you don't think much of it. They'll be treated the same as any other grub and assigned to one of the willing parents. Some higher ups are hinting that this will cause problems though (old, murderous instincts die hard), and Terezi is advocating for them to have special, more protective homes. You're still thinking it over.

It's while they're talking that you notice the shower is still running, and you nearly spit out your fish. There's only _one_ other person that lives here and takes ridiculously long showers.

"Aradia is home!" You gasp, looking at Nepeta in shock. It makes sense in hindsight, because Terezi's hair isn't wet, but still.

"Oh, yeah! She got here a little earlier and wanted to clean up furst thing." The olive blood answers lightly. Terezi gives you a pointy grin.

Jumping to your feet, you're out of there like a shot. Aradia doesn't usually lock the doors, so you're not exactly surprised when it gives. She's got no use for modesty when she's adventuring all the time.

You knock on the frame anyway, and she yanks the shower curtain half open, her tangled mass of hair soaking wet and water dripping from her nose.

 _She looks gorgeous_ , you think, not hesitating to throw your arms around her.

"Feferi!" She squeaks. Her laughter is music to your ears as you pull her smaller body to your chest. She's warm, almost uncomfortably so, but you adore having her back in your arms.

"We missed you." You say, laying your head down between her curly horns. She smells like your shampoo, but at the moment you can't find it within yourself to whine.

She loops her arms around your waist and laughs. "I know."

A second pair of arms joins hers, looping across your ribs. Terezi's pointed little fangs nip at the back of your shirt, and Nepeta leans in to kiss Aradia's cheek. They must've followed you in. Nepeta nudges Aradia's neck until she concedes to petting her hair and the cat troll begins to purr loudly.

"So... Did you find anything interesting?" Terezi asks, leisurely running her fangs over your shoulder. You have the creeping feeling that she doesn't intend on allowing the four of you to finish your dinner in peace.

Not that you mind, although Nepeta might not be in the mood for her shenanigans.

"Oh, you've gotta see the bone I picked up!" Aradia cheers excitedly. "It's part of a tibia."

"A tibia?" You repeat, raising your eyebrows. You're still not up to date with the human terms for all the human names for bones. Not to mention that even their wrigglers are born awkwardly fleshy and weak. Not an exoskeleton to be seen.

"It's a leg bone." Aradia laughs.

"The leg bone's connected to the, ankle bone!" Nepeta sings, making Aradia groan.

"No, no, no!" She says, burying her face in your hair. You feel Terezi move, and by Nepeta's shipper expression you know she takes the opportunity to kiss her. Aradia makes a pleased noise and digs her nubby little nails into your hips, and you are suddenly _extremely_ aware that she was in the middle of a shower. She's _warm_ and _oh, look at that Nepeta is kissing me._

Nepeta is a rough kisser, always using her fangs and pressing harshly against your lips. When she kisses, she's aggressive. Not unlike yourself. You respond with equal vigor, only separating when Terezi nudges her way in between the two of you with a loud laugh.

"I say we take this to the bedroom." She says.

"Terezi!" You're laughing too hard to actually sound sincere.

"No, no, she's right. High water pressure isn't the only thing I've missed." Aradia responds. You snort.

Nepeta doesn't make a verbal reply, simply purring as loudly as she can.

You decide it's time to put your foot down, "Look, you're all adorabubble, but there's still sushi on the table and-" Terezi is already dragging you out by your elbows and telling Aradia how much she missed red in her diet.

Your name is Feferi Peixes, and you love having all your girlfriends back home. Despite the perfectly good food going to waste.


End file.
